TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a machine for the testing of tires. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable machine which may transported relatively easily to a site, such as an automotive plant, to determine the uniformity of tire/wheel assemblies and/or components thereof, and in particular, the uniformity of tires. More particularly, the invention relates to a such a machine having a relatively small, compact and sturdy frame containing various loading features thereon, for performing the tire uniformity tests.